ice cold metal
by Phoenix Productions
Summary: The action deals with all the brothers and a new character, Serena, the romance deals mostly with Jack but Bobby has a girlfriend too. Rated M for language, sex, and action.
1. shots in a bar

Sorry if this isn't the best. I might change the first chapter but I really wanted to post something. I'd very much appreciate any comments you can offer. I hope you enjoy and don't worry. This isn't going to turn out with the brother's hating each other or some really mushy FF where Jack realizes his in in love and wants to suddenly marry. And, to add verisimilitude, there will be action, sex, language, and more language. 

Jack, Angel, and Bobby were in their usual bar waiting on Jerry once again. The music was blaring through the bar and they were sitting there swapping stories on how their week went. It had been two years since their mom had died. Jack still had trouble dealing with the events and nightmares of his near death experience still haunted him. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the crime due to a pulse rate so low it was undetectable. They had taken him away in an ambulance to receive an autopsy (standard procedure after a death). Apparently, a nurse or doctor had retrieved a pulse. He was in a coma for six months. Jack's brothers hadn't even been notified until he had woken. It was more than obvious that Bobby had raised hell in the hospital, pissed that his brother was in the hospital for six months and he hadn't been notified. So Jack was finally completely healed a year later and here he is now. Back with his band of brothers. Jerry finally arrived at eleven o'clock. He sat down and ordered water.

"Water? You fucking order water!" Bobby exclaimed laughing.

"I don't feel like getting drunk tonight. I promised Camille that I'd go one month without

drinking. Sitting in a bar sure doesn't seem like a smart place to keep that promise but since you

assholes decided to meet here-"

"We always meet here," Angel reminded Jerry cutting him off. Jack was a bit bored. After their mom's death they stuck together like glue. Jack felt like he needed a little space but he knew Bobby would never let him from under his watch. He couldn't even get a date without Bobby's approval. It was beginning to piss him off a little. But its just Bobby's way of showing he cared. Jack surveyed the bar. It was a bit to desolate for a Friday but then again this was one of the worst parts of town. People were probably hitting the clubs too. His brown eyes landed on a peculiar sight. A girl, around his age, was sitting with approximately thirty shot glasses in front of her. More than half were already empty and she continued to down the rest as though she'd never taste alcohol again. Jack continued watching, since nothing else interesting was happening, as the bartender made his way over to the girl and began to flirt with her. Jack checked out the girl, she had dark brown hair and as far as he could tell dark brown eyes. She had long limbs and was decked in black from head to toe. She had on a form fitting work skirt and Jack felt his stomach lurch as she slid one long, lean leg over the other. Her style caught him by surprise. She wasn't the typical girl you'd see in this neighborhood in Detroit.  
She was pretty much covered up. He laughed as she turned down the bartender. He came back with more shot glasses and preceded to once again try to hit on her. When she declined again he began to get aggressive. Jack tapped Bobby in the arm and pointed out the situation. The rest of the brothers stood up and made their way over to the girl's table.

"Hey Frank! Get your hands off Serena!" Bobby called out.

"You know her!"


	2. the past without Jack

"Hell yea I know her! Oh my God Serena, it's been so long! How are you?" Bobby said embracing Serena. As she stood up Jack got a better look at her. Her wavy dark brown hair reached her mid back. She was also surprisingly tall. She went and exchanged hugs and greetings with Jerry and Angel. Serena hadn't seen Bobby and Angel in a while and took in their large, muscular bodies and devilishly good looks. Jerry she had still been in contact with and was used to seeing his lean but muscular form. When reached the end of the line she looked over Jack. His presence, along with that of his brothers, was enough to make any girl weak in the knees. He wasn't the typical white boy from the block. Instead of a wannabe gangster, he was rock. Black clothes, leather jacket and sort of an '80's hair style. He was absolutely handsome, in her opinion. Although her facial expression was blank, she couldn't help but think how out of place (and good looking) he seemed.

"Ah, Jerry the sweetheart, Angel the player, Bobby the tough guy and you I don't know" Serena said leisurely, extending a hand towards Jack.

"Jack. Jack Mercer" Jack replied. 

"So what brings you back to this hellhole? I thought you had left for good" Angel asked flashing a pearly white grin.

"My grandmother is sick, I came back to take care of her. My older sister, Lorena could care less and Alessandra has been taking care of our grandmother for the past three months-"

"Alessandra's back?" Bobby asked wide-eyed.

"Yes! She's been back for three months. I haven't been back since I was sixteen I forget that you two had a history" Serena said smiling slyly at Bobby.

"What's she talking about?" Jack inquired puzzled.

"Alessandra was my first" Bobby responded in a low voice.

"Your first what?" Jerry asked laughing.

"My first...you know...'sexual partner'"

"I thought it was that girl from down the block...the one who was three years older than you" Angel said, nearly choking on his beer.

"I said that to you your first night, when you were asking me and Jerry questions. I just said that. I never said it was true" Bobby remarked laughing.

"You asshole!" Angel exclaimed playfully shoving Bobby.

"Anyway...how has NYC been treating you?" Jerry asked Serena.

"Eh, it's alright. I've been working at bars at night. I have to be back in NY in two months."

"For what?" Bobby asked taking a swig of beer.

"Business."

"Obviously that topic is off limits" Angel said laughing.

"So what's with all these fucking drinks? If it's some guy I'll break his fucking neck" Bobby offered in a gruff voice.

"I'm just a little pissed. And you know I don't get drunk easily" Serena responded finishing five more shots.

"True. I hate drinking with you. After twenty five shots you only begin to get tipsy" Jerry said reminiscing over their childhood.

"What made you leave Detroit?" Jack asked. He was feeling left out. 

"I left at twelve. Which I'm guessing is when you came. I stayed local until 18 when I moved to New York. Your brothers were supposed to come with me but they stayed with you. Which I think is...good. Entry into the Mercer brotherhood is something special and is forever."

"Why did you move?" Jack asked once again. Bobby punched his arm and made a face that said he'd gone too far.

"It's okay Bobby. My mother died. She prostitued for money, which was used for drugs. Child Services came in and took me to a foster family. And once I turned eighteen I got the fuck out of there" Serena said, she and Angel exchanging mischevous looks.

"Remember when your foster parents met me?" Angel asked laughing before Serena could answer.

"Yea, they thought you were trying to rob us! Then when I told them you were my boyfriend their over-botoxed faces finally showed some emotion!" Serena retold. Everyone was laughing so hard they were tearing.

"You and Angel dated?" Jack asked trying to (unsuccessfully) hide his shock.

"Yes we did. But it didn't last. We were too good friends. When we were 'dating' it was like we were best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend" Serena explained. She reached over Jack and took Jerry's wrist so she could get a better look at his watch. "It's late. I've got to get going." She stood up and so did the brothers. She put on her jacket and now stood facing Bobby, the last of her shots in between them.

"One more time?" Bobby asked nodding his head in the direction of the drinks. Serena merely smiled and passed him two shots and kept two for herself. Jerry counted to three and Bobby and Serena downed their shots. Bobby drank his only a hair faster than Serena.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Serena cried out playfully punching Bobby.

"C'mon Serena I'll give you a ride home" Bobby offered pulling out car keys.

"It's okay I live locally. I'll walk-"

"At this time of night, no. Let Bobby drive you home and I'll give these two idiots a ride home" Jerry remarked pushing Angel towards the exit.

"Hey Serena! Stop by the house tomorrow. Our little fairy is cooking!" Angel yelled from the exit. Serena smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Jack" Serena said with a smirk on her face. Jack smirked in return then turned and ran to catch up with Angel and Jerry.

"I can't believe you dated someone like...that!" Jack said to Angel, getting into the car.

"Why? You don't think she's my type?"

"You put your stick into any women that makes it hard. She doesn't look like the type to go sleeping around. But now that I know she dated you, I think different of her" Jack said poking fun at Angel's nymphomaniac tendencies.

"We never had sex. Not once...and before you start fucking laughing at me, I didn't feel like I had to have sex with her. You're right she is different" Angel said in a serious tone that doesn't suit him.

"Not even once? Damn I feel bad for you!" Jack said thinking how odd it was for Angel to contain his sexual urges. 

"Trust me. We never did. Although I wanted to really bad. You saw her. Long legs, tight figure, she could have bigger breast but damn...she looks good!" Angel said beginning to laugh.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Jerry exclaimed. Jack, Angel and Jerry laughed the rest of the ride home. Jack couldn't erase Serena's face from his mind. 


	3. lurking around the corner

Later on that night, Jack heard Bobby coming in. Jack went downstairs searching the darkness for his brother. He tripped and hit the ground with a thud. He was still getting used to the newly renovated house.

"You fucking idiot! Kids are sleeping!" Bobby hissed at Jack helping him off the floor. "Cover that shit up" Bobby growled, pointing towards Jack's boxers, "looks like a fruit is coming out of the loom!" 

"What are you doing here? Weren't you going to your apartment? I thought you'd-" Jack

started but was cut short by Bobby's impatience.

"Yea...but Serena and I got to talking. She lives close to where I live anyway I always drive

past here at night to make sure no idiots decided to break the fuck in and I saw two guys out 'round back. In fact, I've been seeing them a lot lately. But they never do anything. I have this feeling they're waiting-"

"For you" Jack said dryly finishing Bobby's sentence.

"Yea..for me. So what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Haven't been able to since...you know" Jack said opening the refrigerator trying to hide his face from Bobby. Jack could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I know. Sometimes I think even though I was here the longest, maybe it was harder for you. Especially after all you've been through. But I'm here for you" Bobby consoled, pulling Jack closer. "Now enough with this sentimental shit. Since you're down here you can wash the dishes. I'm heading upstairs. I gotta speak with Angel."

"He's busy" Jack said smirking.

"I don't know who's worse...Angel or Sophie! Fucking nymphos!" Bobby said agitated making Jack laugh. Bobby headed towards Angel's room and when he didn't hear any noise he figured it was safe. He opened the door and found Angel messing with his keyboard. 

"Shit! You scared me!" Angel said snapping his head around. His skin was a rich, dark color in the moonlight. Angel nodded his head as way of asking what's up.

"Have you noticed any guys around here lately?" Bobby said getting directly to the point.

"Sometimes. There were these dudes that came in yesterday asking about you. I knew you didn't know them so I said to fuck off. Kinda reminded of the Vic Sweet bastards. Except their not." At the mention of Vic Sweet, silence and remorse filled the room. 

"Look I don't know why anyone would be looking for me. But if they come around again you let me know. I want to see who's looking to fuck with me" Bobby said turning to leave.

"Oh by the way, Alessandra stopped by this afternoon." Angel raised an eyebrow as Bobby's eyes widened in a childlike manner.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack" Angel said carefully observing Bobby's peculiar manner.

"God I haven't seen her since that one time in the airport. I had a bruise that lasted a month!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was fumbling around in his pocket and pulled out three sets of keys. He placed each one into the lock until he found the right one. He was about to open the door when he heard the voice of a woman inside Bobby's apartment. Jack tried to listen but couldn't identify the voice. He let himself in and found found Bobby and Serena on the couch together. 


	4. little secrets

"Hey Jack" Serena greeted, standing up. "Bobby I'm heading out. I've been here long enough." Serena grabbed her keys off the coffee table and turned to Jack.

"Hey Serena! What are you doing here?" Jack replied. Bobby had gone into the back of the apartment. "Oh! I was just talking with Bobby, doing some more catching up. We live close."

"Yea, he told me." Jack was a bit annoyed when he found the two of them sitting on the couch together. He looked at the coffee table and saw two glasses of wine.

"So, Serena" Bobby said returning from the back, "are you going to take me up on my offer"

"Yes. Seven o'clock?" Serena asked trying not to look at Jack. His features were so handsome that she just wanted to stare at him.

"Yea. Our little fairy here is quite the cook" Bobby joked putting his arm around Jack. Jack brushed Bobby's arm off and headed towards the kitchen for a beer.

"See you later Bobby" Serena said giving Bobby a quick kiss on the lips. Jack became green with envy and nearly forgot what he came to Bobby's apartment for. "Bye Jack" Serena said with a wave.

"Bye" Jack replied dryly. Serena left and Bobby sat down again on the couch.

"So what's up?" Bobby asked flipping through the channels. Jack rushed over and immediately interrrogate Bobby.

"Do you know that people are looking for you"

"Yea..your point?" Bobby remarked sarcastically.

"Do you know that they're coming during the day when the kids are there?" Jack asked annoyed with Bobby's casual tone.

"Yea"

"With guns"

"No" Bobby answered finally looking up.

"His name is Mitch" Jack said.

"What! Are you fucking serious! Oh shit" Bobby jumped up and began to pace back and forth murmuring to himself.

"What happened? Tell me!" Jack said, shocked by Bobby's outburst.

"Nothing. Next time those fuckers come over call me. Immediately. And don't talk to them and if you do, don't listen to a word they say!" Bobby commanded loudly.

"Okay!" Jack said.

"I'm fucking serious. I will kick your ass and theirs if you have any contact with one another" Bobby said his face so close to Jack's, Jack could smell the wine.

"Okay! Jesus Christ!", Jack said as Bobby backed away from Jack. "It's funny" Jack said slowly, "he kinda looked like you."


	5. showers and paper towels

This is a very long chapter but I think you will all like it. I have this weird thing where I don't update unless I get reviews. So, I hope you all review. Enjoy! 

Jack had left Bobby's apartment and went home. The brothers were supposed to be having dinner to discuss some "issues" that had been coming up lately. Basically, they were going to investigate who was coming and then go and kick somebody's ass. Jack was now in the shower letting the water run down his lean muscles. He was tired of being talked down to as if he didn't know anything. His brothers let him in when they needed his help. He heard knocking on the door. He started to rinse off, figuring that Angel probably wasn't going to answer the door. When he heard the door open he slowed down. As Jack went to grab a towel the door opened and there was Serena standing in the doorway with a nude Jack in front of her. Their eyes met briefly and she then took off running down the steps quickly. Jack wrapped the towel around his waist and went after her.

"Serena! Wait! Serena!" Jack called running down the steps. He slipped and fell. He laid on the stairs thinking what the hell could've made her take off so fast.

"What the hell happned?" Angel asked laughing. He offered Jack a hand and helped him up. "I don't know. She opened the door as I was getting out the shower. She saw me naked. Then she left" Jack said absentmindedly. Angel burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he was crying.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Angel asked through his laughter. Jack shook his head. "You just said she saw you naked and left. Damn you must have a really small-"

"Shut the fuck up Angel, she should've knocked" Jack snapped. He headed back upstairs, replaying the scene over and over again in his head.

"Sorry Jack," Angel said following Jack up the stairs into his room, "it's my fault. I didn't know you were showering so when she asked where the bathroom was I told her. I told her nobody was using it. But she should've heard the water." Angel laid down on Jack's bed messing with Jack's guitar.

"Well, I had turned it off by the time she got there" Jack said pulling on jeans. There was a knock on the door again.

"I'll get it" Sophie called from downstairs.

"Where'd she go?" Jack asked Angel taking his guitar back. "You're going to mess up the strings and I just tuned it."

"Sorry...anyway she used the bathroom downstairs. Did you speak to Bobby today?"

"Yea. He didn't tell me anything. What did he tell you?" Jack asked looking around for something.

"I spoke to him after you spoke to him- wait you won't tell him I told you right?" Angel said eyeing Jack skeptically.

"I won't! I'm just tired of not being told anything! Why should I be left out just because I'm younger or whatever the fuck your reasons are for not telling me what the fuck is going on? Shit! I can't ever fucking find anything here!" Jack was venting and Angel understood that because he was once in Jack's shoes.

"Jackie listen. I know it's hard but it's our way of loving you. We don't think you should know everything but don't we always tell you...eventually?" Angel said trying to console Jack.

"Yea but that doesn't matter. Because it's always you or Jerry to tell me. It's never Bobby. This time either he tells me or I'm not fucking helping you. You know what? Fuck this dinner. I'm not coming!" Jack yelled. He grabbed a shirt, his jacket and a pack of cigarettes. He went downstairs not bothering to listen to what Angel was trying to say.

"Jack, wait! Jack! Fuck! You're making a mistake. Don't leave just because of Bobby, stay for Serena!" Angel yelled as Jack was opening the front door. Jack stopped and looked at Angel.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" Jack asked wondering what would make Angel say that.

"I see the way you look at her. And then when you came home today and said how you got pissed when you saw Bobby and Serena on the couch together...come on. It's obvious your attracted to her. So stay. It'll make you feel better" Angel said closing the door and pulling Jack back inside the house.

"Fine. Does this mean I'm still cooking?"

"Yea...now if only Jerry and Bobby were here we could get this fucking meeting over with. By the way, all Bobby told me was to stay away from them" Angel said following Jack in to the kitchen.

"He told me the same thing" Jack said pulling ingredients out from the refrigerator.

"So I guess we know what this means..." Angel smirked.

"Time to investigate ourselves" Jack said returning the mischevous smirk.

"Hell yea!" Angel said grabbing Sophie who was passing by. He gave her the most passionate kiss and then turned to Jack and said, "Excuse me but I have some er - oh fuck!" Angel and Sophie were already tearing each others clothes and headed to one of their secret rooms.

"Wow...they never stop, do they?" Serena joked. She looked gorgeous leaning against the door in jeans and a wife-beater. . Her long dark hair was resting on one shoulder and she still had a pink tint in her cheeks from blushing when she saw Jack undressed.

"I guess…why did you run before?" Jack blurted out. He didn't want to ask and create an even more awkward situation but he really wanted to know.

"Well, you were naked and that is rude to stare and I really had to use the bathroom. If I didn't I would've gone right there!" Serena said trying to laugh. She wanted to ease the tension that had built up. And she was trying to get Jack's naked body out of her head.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to shock you like that. Was I that ugly?" Jack asked grabbing spices from the cabinets overhead.

"I didn't really see anything. If you were wondering. Do you always cook without a shirt on?" Serena asked now standing next to the sink.

"No. I just forgot to put a shirt on after I showered. It's right over there could you hand it to me?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Sure" Serena replied not really wanting to hand him the shirt. Serena got the shirt and watched as he put it on. His muscles stretched as he lifted the shirt over his head and flexed and his fixed the shirt in place. "Can I help with anything?"

"You don't have to. You're the guest" Jack said watching Serena's hand rake her wavy hair.

"There's nothing else to do and besides, I like to cook" she said.

"Okay well, if you can grab the pots and pans, they're right behind you. Then you can make the salad. I don't know how to make rice so I'm hoping you do" Jack said moving over to where Serena was. She grabbed the pots and pans and placed them on the stove.

"Yea I can make rice. Is this fine?" she asked after filling the pot with rice. Jack nodded and they continued working as Jack put on some music. They stayed quiet working on whatever foods they had decided to cook. Jack went to reach for something as Serena turned around and they bumped into each other. They tried to move out of each others way but kept bumping into one another.

"Wait" Jack said putting his hands on Serena's waist to stop her from moving. He leaned over and reached behind her for paper towels. Jack ran one hand up her arm and enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin on his fingertips. Their faces were very close and their breath was mingling in the air. Jack leaned in further and feel Serena's breath on his lips.

"Those fucking assholes!" Bobby yelled slamming the door. Jack and Serena broke apart and went into living room and found Jerry trying to calm Bobby down. "We've got to talk. Now!"


	6. back in black

I know Jerry hasn't been in the story a lot but he will come in a lot more later. Right now the focus is on the others (everyone except Jerry.) I'm a little hurt that more people didn't review. I'd love to say I won't write unless you all review but I enjoy writing too much to say that. Argh. Oh well. I still hope you all enjoy this. By the way certain lines will give you hints as to what comes ahead. 

"Serena? Don't you work at the hotel in Detroit?" Bobby asked deep in thought.

"Yes, why?" she replied perplexed.

"I need you to work with a man named Mitch White. Find out about his business and his underground business"

"Okay" Serena replied taking a file Bobby handed her. She stood up and began to rummage through her bag. Bobby came over and they began to whisper.

"You're not going to ask why?" Jack asked Serena very annoyed.

"No. There's no need to." There was a click noise made in her purse Bobby reached in felt around and then nodded. He handed a file to Jerry,Serenaand Angel and told Jack to go into the kitchen. Bobby got up and followed before Jack had the chance to protest.

"Why the fuck do you always leave me out?" Jack asked his voice becoming louder by the minute.

"Shut the fuck up Jack. Slow down. Hear me out. I need you to take care of the kids. If anyone comes I can't rely on Jerry because he's working, Serena is going to get information on the guy at her job, and Angel is always to busy fucking his girl to do shit in time. Please, don't make me beg. I'm asking you to look out for them in case someone rolls up at the house with guns and starts asking for me" Bobby pleaded. For the first time, Jack actually felt needed. There was something that only he could do.

"Besides," Bobby said, "everyone agrees with you being in charge of the kids. You really know how to care for them...like Mom did." Jack suddenly felt like this rested on his shoulders. He felt like he could make or break this situation even though it didn't concern him.

"I'll do it. But why won't you tell me what's going on...why these people are even looking for you in the first place?" Jack said trying to take advantage of Bobby's passive mood.

"I haven't even told them, Jack. I'm not telling you. But, I will tell you this, I'm not even sure myself. That's why I need information on these guys. These fuckers who think I'm some dick who doesn't know shit" Bobby said returning to his aggressive personality. Jack stayed quiet as he and Bobby headed back into the living room.

"Ready to kick some fu- HEY!" Bobby said stopping mid-curse as one of the foster kids made his way down the stairs. "Derrick my man!" Bobby fake wrestled with Derrick. Derrick was a blond haired, green eyed ten year old who absolutelyloved Jack.

"Jack! I missed you! I'm mad at you!" Derrick yelled. "You left me and you don't stay at night anymore"

"I'm staying with Bobby, Derrick. And you shouldn't be mad at me. I gave you my bed. The bed I first had when I came here" Jack said in a soothing voice. He stooped low and gave Derrick a hug. Derrick reminded Jack so much of himself. He was dying for love but never wanted it to come through. To most men and boys vulnerability was a weakness.

"Yo! I'm out! I'm late for work" Bobby said grabbing his car keys.

"Yea, I gotta get going too. Camille will have my ass if I miss another dinner. Bobby I'll drive you to work" Jerry offered, bidding goodbye to everyone else. "Okay. Jack, catch!" Bobby said throwing his keys to Jack, "give Serena a ride home. And you two are in charge of my car until I need it again"

"Thanks" Jack replied catching the keys and then throwing them to Serena. "Later!" Angel yelled still looking over the file. "Peace" Jerry said closing the door behind himself and Bobby.

"Serena I didn't even see you here" Derrick exclaimed climbing onto her lap. "You didn't? I'm hurt!" Serena said, feigning hurt. Derrick giggled and threw his small arms around Serena's neck. Serena stroked his short blond hair and for a small second Jack was envious. "How do you know Serena?" Jack asked Derrick, now leaning against the wall.

"I do come around here. We're just never here at the same time. I teach the kids football with Angel" Serena answered before Derrick had the chance to. Jack just looked at Serena. He wanted so badly to ask her out and kiss her. He couldn't stop

"Jerome is being mean to me!" Derrick suddenly said looking from Serena to Jack to Angel with his brilliant emerald eyes. "Well why don't we go upstairs and have a talk with Jerome" Serena said taking his hand and leading him to the stairs. She was smiling but suddenly stopped as they passed the door on the way upstairs. "Derrick, we'll talk to him later." Serena said leading him back to the living room.

"Why not now? He only listens to you or Jack!" Derrick whined.

"Not now Derrick," she said now in the living room, "Angel take him downstairs and make sure Sophie stays upstairs with the kids." Angel didn't understand but the look on Serena's face made him heed her word. "Jack come with me." Serena took Jack's hand and led him to the door. Outside were three black Hummers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to a loud bang and the memory of the black Hummers still in his head. It had been a month since the tall white man with a suit and a Rolex came out of the second Hummer. Jack had gone outside to "greet" the man. Before Jack went out the door Serena slipped a gun in his back pocket. Jack didn't need the gun that day, in fact the guy was nice and apologized for his men sneaking around such "a charitable establishment." Jack is meeting the man tomorrow for lunch at the Hilton in Detroit. He had a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He heard a thud next door and then remembered that Serena lived next door. He had found this out when he dropped her off last month. Ironically, even though they were next door to each other they had only seen each other twice. When the noise stopped he figured she was awake and dropped something. Either that or she fell off her bed. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep wondering what the meeting was going to be about. Twenty minutes later he heard banging on the door.

"Bobby! Open the door! BOBBY!" Jack went to the door and a dark figure pushed past him and went storming into the apartment searching for Bobby.


	7. breakin and black lace

Serena was opening and slamming doors looking for Bobby. Jack stood at the door for a moment, his head still spinning with a million different thoughts. He quickly closed and locked the door and followed the svelte, scantily clad Serena.

"Where the fuck is Bobby? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Serena yelled as she looked into Bobby's bedroom.

"He's not here!" Jack exclaimed stopping in his tracks. Jack was confused and nerved by Serena's erratic behavior. The moonlight from Bobby's bedroom window illuminated Serena's face, highlighting a bleeding lip. Jack walked to Serena and grabbed her arm. She winced in pain and pulled her arm back. "Serena what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Serena said tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She walked back to the living room, followed by Jack.

"Serena, tell me" Jack said his voice oddly sincere. Serena stood next to the coffee table. He looked at her ripped nightshirt. Her black lace bra was showing through the tattered material and her long legs were peeking out from under matching black lace boy short panties. Thoughts of Serena's long legs wrapped around his waist began to fill his head but when he noticed her bruised arm he went over to her side and lifted her arm. The bruise was the size of a golf ball. "Are there anymore bruises"

"I think so" Serena responded flinching when Jack touched the bruises.

"Where?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I..." Serena stopped and looked at Jack trying not to cry.

"Serena, tell me what happened!" Jack demanded.

"Some idiots broke into my apartment looking for Bobby, I knocked out two of them. Then one guy hit me and I fell to the floor, hitting something on my way down" Serena explained looking away.

"What do you mean they were looking for Bobby?" Jack was utterly pissed. This situation was getting out of hand. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he was about to find out, one way or another. Jack absentmindedly grabbed onto her arm and grasped it so hard he was cutting off circulation.

"I don't know! They broke in and began to call for him," Serena said breathlessly. She pried her arm out of Jack's grasp.

"Sorry" Jack muttered. He was deep in thought and his mind kept sending images of the big shoot out after his mother died. He hoped to God that it doesn't end up there again.

"I don't know why there were there. I just got freaked out. I'm going back next door. Just tell Bobby to come and find me when he gets back" Serena said softly. She was going to go back but Jack spoke before she could leave.

"I'm going to check for more bruises. If you don't care for them now they'll get worse" Jack said beginning to lift Serena's torn nightshirt off. This was exactly like a dream Serena had. Except, she wasn't bruised and he wasn't wearing boxers. Jack was half-surprised to find a slim waist and perfect breasts in a lace bra under her clothes.

"Where's Bobby?" Serena asked still standing close to Jack after he'd taken her shirt off.

"He went out for the night. Why don't you lay down and I'll get something for your bruises" Jack offered. Serena laid down on the sofa and waited for Jack. He came back with a pack of frozen peas, a first aid kit, and a jar with cream.

"It's all we had" Jack said holding up the pack of frozen peas. He knelt down beside the sofa and placed the pack on Serena's mouth. Her lip was a bit swollen. He waited until she was holding the pack in place, and then ran his hand down her waist. She winced when he went past her hip and he noticed a cut on her hipbone. He pulled the waistband of her panties down just enough to see the entire cut. He then stood up, removed the pack of peas from her mouth and reached for the first aid kit. He took out an alcohol pad and went to put it to Serena's mouth.

"Serena stay still!" Jack laughed as she flinched.

"It burns!" Serena exclaimed trying not to laugh. Jack tried to fix her wound again but she used her legs to block him. "You nearly kicked my balls Serena!" Jack said playfully but was serious. He straddled Serena applying enough pressure so she wouldn't move her legs. Jack cleaned up the blood with the alcohol pad. Serena wiggled her legs as her mouth began to burn. The feel of Serena's legs writhing against his thighs began to make Jack nervous. He felt as though his blood was flowing to only two places, his brain and his groin.

"Jack" Serena whispered her breathing now very labored. Jack didn't say a word. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. He let his tongue explore the lines of her lips. Serena arched her back trying to get closer to Jack. Jack was now pressing his body against Serena's and could feel his fingers itching to tear her clothes off. Serena winced as Jack's boxers scraped against the raw, cut skin on her hip.

"I'm sorry" Jack said pulling away.

"It's okay. Pass me a band-aid" Serena said.Jack pulled out a band-aid and took it upon himself to put the band-aid on her cut.

"We should probably get to sleep. It's getting late and we both have things to do tomorrow," Jack said removing himself from on top of Serena.

"Yea...um, I'll see you around. I'm going to go back to my apartment and try to fix the lock. If I fix it I can get a good night's sleep" Serena said gathering her shoes and nightshirt.

"Don't go!" Jack said blocking her path to the door, "stay here with me. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here or something"

"No, honestly, I'll be...fine. Sleep in your bed"

"Serena, c'mon. It'll be fine. You know you'll feel safer. Please, stay" Jack pleaded.

"I didn't want to be alone," Serena said.

"And you think that by going to your apartment you'd be with someone? You live by yourself!" Jack responded incredulously.

"I- I don't know what to say. Knowing you're in the next room and not with me, would bother me. God! I hate feeling like I need a guy to keep me safe!" Serena was annoyed and angry with herself. She'd always been proud of being independent and now she wanted Jack to spend the night with her.

"How about we share the bed?" Jack offered. Serena bit her lip mulling over whether or not to share the bed.  
"Okay" she finally replied. She and Jack went into the bedroom. She watched Jack slide into the bed and make room for her. Serena slid in as well and laid her head against the pillow. Before either of them could say goodnight, they were fast asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning entangled in one another. Jack got out of the bed first and watched the morning sunlight shine on Serena's dark hair and olive skin. He began to pull on jeans but a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Serena said drowsily.

"I have to get ready for a meeting" Jack said trying on a different pair of jeans.

"Don't go yet," Serena pouted, moving to the edge of the bed. She was sitting on her knees leaning over to reach her shoes. Jack stared at the great overview of her cleavage. Jack then shook his head and pulled off his jeans. He had to look great for this interview and jeans just doesn't cut it.

"Fine I won't-" Jack stopped when the front door was slammed open. He heard a bang and a deep, gruff voice. "Oh shit." Serena and Jack went apprehensively into the living room. They found Bobby making out with a raven-haired girl. Serena and Jack turned around and headed back towards the bedroom but Bobby saw them before they could escape.

"Jack, you don't fucking say hello?" Bobby called out.

"Hey" Jack said dryly.

"Alessandra?" Serena asked standing behind Jack.

"Serena?" Alessandra responded. They looked at each other in awe. Serena was in her lingerie and Alessandra had her shirt slipping off of her shoulder. As Bobby turned on the light, Serena could see that Alessandra's lipstick was smeared from kissing Bobby.

"Well, a fucking family reunion. How wonderful! So Jack, when were you going to tell me that you're banging Serena?" Bobby said.

"Excuse me?" Serena said taken aback. She was pissed that Bobby would think she'd sleep with Jack.

"You're standing in your underwear and Jack is in his boxer with an erection the size of Texas" as Bobby said that Jack blushed and glared at him.

"I'm not here to fuck your brother. I'm here because some assholes broke into my apartment looking for you!"

"She ended up getting hit in the face!" Jack jumped in defending Serena.

"You know I'm a virgin! I can't believe you could fathom that I would..." Serena's voice trailed off and she began cry a bit. She quickly strengthened her resolve and looked Bobby square in the eye. "I refuse to allow you to treat me like dirt. You and I aren't teenagers anymore."

"Like hell we aren't! You shouldn't be blaming me for some fucking assholes breaking into your apartment and hitting you. It's not my fault. I didn't ask them to do that. So stop your bitching!" Bobby yelled. He was at wits end. Frankly, he believed Serena and Jack, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"I don't need this. I'm leaving I'm getting my things and I'm leaving. Jack, I'll see you around, Alessandra...I'm disappointed" Serena said turning to head to Jack's bedroom where her things were.

"Stop this now! Serena get back here. Bobby, I'll leave unless you-" Alessandra was cut off by Bobby.

"Alright! Serena come here" Serena did as Bobby commanded. Bobby embraced her and kissed her forehead. "It was them wasn't it?"

"Yes" Serena said simply.

"Oh fuck. Are you still doing what I asked?" Bobby asked Serena.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for yelling at you but I have a feeling that something is off and something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones" Serena said looking directly into Bobby's eyes.

"Don't get all superstitious on me. I hate that shit" Bobby joked. Serena laughed as she broke away from Bobby. "Honestly, I'm sorry too. I know you don't have sex and for that I respect you. We cool?"

"Yea, we're cool" Serena said. "Just don't fuck with my sister" Serena said warningly.

"You mean fuck as in sex or fuck as in messing with her mind?" Bobby mocked. Alessandra hit Bobby and they kissed. They began to melt into one another and moans and sighs exited their mouths.

"Enough! Get a room! Besides I have only an hour to get ready" Jack finally said. "For what?" Bobby asked absentmindedly.

"A job interview" Jack said hoping Bobby wouldn't inquire any further. Bobby didn't. He shrugged his shoulders and went into his room with Alessandra. Serena had already gotten her things and left. Jack tried to brace himself for the interview. He was nervous and couldn't shake the feeling that somehow his life was about to get extremely complicated.

Well how is that for you? I enjoy receiving review especially ones in which you tell me what you like and what you don't like. You can always send me a message or something to that effect. Well, I'm sure you are starting to make your own connections and thoughts. I can give one hint in the next chapter or well a statement. Jack is asked to do something he never ever thought he'd have to do.


	8. Simply WHITE

Sorry folks...I know it's been a really long since I've written anything. MY COMPUTER CRASHED! Now I'm borrowing a friend's laptop until I can purchase my own computer. I can't update at the rate which I'd like to. I've got lots of work with school. Anyway, I will finish the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I suggest you re-read everything in order to catch on with the little hints.

Jack was sitting in the penthouse suite in one of Detroit's richest, most extravagant hotels, swirling his glass filled with red wine. A man was in front of him wearing Armani. This guy was a mix of Donald Trump and Michael Corleone from the Godfather. Rich and powerful, yet precise and intelligent. The interview process seemed to be going well so far. Jack set his own contract and it was typed up right in front of him by a man who seemed frail and mouse-like. 

"Basically, Mr. Mercer, you set your own terms working for me. I may ask you to go out of your way for me at times but it will always be for a good reason. My business requires some underhanded tactics, as in any good business but I will always look out for you" said the erudite man. He passed Jack the freshly printed contract and asked if there were any complications or concerns.

"No" Jack answered simply, looking over the contract. He flipped the crisp papers making sure everything was in order. "I just have one question Mr. White."

"Yes, Mr. Mercer?"

"Why does it say to sign in case of death or dismemberment? I've only heard they use that term when your job or what you're doing is fatal..." Jack asked his voice trailing off.

"You see, Mr. Mercer, I should've mentioned this earlier...luckily you haven't signed the contract yet. I need you to carry a gun." Mr.White stated bluntly. Jack's heart sunk as Mr. White's deep voice said those words. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you to kill anyone. Scout's honor," Mr. White said laughing. 

"Ahem" a squeaky voice coughed from the corner interrupting White's last statement. 

"Yes Peter?" White asked.

"She's here" Peter answered.

"Oh well, I'm in the middle of recruiting here but...damn okay. Jack, Mr. Mercer I should say-"

"You can call me Jack."

"Well Jack, I have to quickly handle this. I'm working with this gorgeous woman. She's helping me to pursue my business ventures. I won't be long, I just don't like to keep her waiting" White said hurriedly excusing himself momentarily. Jack lapsed into the past. He kept seeing the big machine-like guns and Bobby in front of his face before he became unconscious. He wanted this job badly, it paid well and all he had to do was work for some other guy making sure he didn't get in Mr. White's way. "How odd" Jack thought, "Mr. White never gave me his first name..."

Jack's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Jack whispered.

"Yo! It's Bobby. I need you to get to the house as soon as possible. I need to tell you something...something I've been hiding. Get your ass home quick!" Bobby's voice echoed a bit in the silent room. Peter and the typist eyed Jack suspiciously. They exchanged looks and then Peter nodded. Jack didn't know what to make of that small display of gestures. He took as a sign he needed to end the call. 

"Look Bobby...I'm being interviewed. I'll be home soon. I think. Bye!" Jack hung up without waiting to hear Bobby say good-bye. He saw White coming and immediately forgot what Bobby had said.

"Sorry about that Jack. Now, back to business" White said sitting down again. 

"Guns" Jack muttered.

"Yes, the gun you will have on you is for protection only. Most of my guys have it because sometimes men don't like you working for me. I'm a threat to their...wealth. No need to worry. Only two of my men have ever used it. They each only used it once. Now, if everything is in order, you can now sign the contract. Red ink please" White said passing Jack a blood red pen.

As Jack signed the paper, the ink's consistency seemed to be of blood too.

"Is that all?" Jack asked.

"Yes that is, son. You will begin working for Mr. Oleander the day after tomorrow. Friday. You will have to pick up your gun in downtown Detroit" White said passing Jack a gum wrapper. He opened the gum wrapper to find an address on it. "It's the address to the gun shop. Some of my men, including Peter, will be there. Be there promptly at 8. No excuses. And no messing up" Mr. White stated temporarily losing his amicable demeanor.

"Thank you sir" Jack said getting up and shaking White's hand.

"No problem Jack. I look forward to doing business with you. It will surely be...interesting." Mr. White's grin was slightly twisted and sinister. Jack got this feeling that there was more to him being on the job than what was on the surface but when he looked at White again, he seemed like an older brother.

-  
I know it's not much but I wanted to get something out there and to those of you who bother to read the story. I really appreciate it and hope to recieve more than 1 review. I just wanted to thank you all for your patience. The next chapter will be out. Here's are two previews:

"Mr. Oleander informed me of an inheritance I have" Bobby said slowly. Jack realized he would be working for Oleander.

"I'm going to work for him" Jack blurted out.

"Really? That's good. Maybe you could keep an eye out for who checks out the inheritance. My family is supposed to be following up on who is going to receive the money.

"Wait what? I'm lost" Jack said actually taking time to absorb the situation.

---------------------------------------------

White and Oleander held many conferences together. They seemed awfully chummy for business partners. The snake in Oleander's office was drawn to White and he'd play with the snake during those meetings. Jack could see the trio through Oleander's glass wall office. They would laugh and smile at Jack then lean in towards each other with sinister faces. 


	9. Read anyway

1**Oh my goodness...I know it has been so long since I have updated and for those of you who are still interested in my story I will be more than happy to finish. I think I will finish regardless since I'd prefer not to have an unfinished story posted. I feel it necessary to explain myself...my computer crashed and because I am not as financially secure as Donald Trump, it took a while to get my new computer. I had to borrow a laptop just to get chapter 8 up. Now that I have the computer I will be able to finish. I don't know when chapter 9 will be up but hopefully soon. Okay well, I appreciate it if you guys read this and please, please, please let me know if you're still interested in reading the story. Later...much.**

**I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY**


End file.
